


Pointless

by HybridDragoness



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Feelings of Regret, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freedom crackles in the air, I just needed to get this plot bunny done, M/M, Nightmares, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridDragoness/pseuds/HybridDragoness
Summary: And a game they played, chasing one another through the Scarlet Forest. There was no rhyme or reason to it – there didn’t need to be. It was all just mindless fun, and for some reason, Seam wanted nothing more than to indulge in it.





	Pointless

**Author's Note:**

> This was a spur of the moment thing, and I rarely write anymore, so it's very likely to be a bit rusty. Deltarune and its beautiful characters have stolen my heart. I hope you enjoy.

Seam stood amidst the trees of the Scarlet Forest. A breeze rolled between the surrounding trunks and dusted the dark ground with leaves and petals. The birds cawed from near and far, singing their peculiar tunes. As Seam brushed a fallen leaf from his head, he realised he had no idea why he was even here. What part of the woods he was in, he could not tell – but given the density of the trees and the lack of a footpath, the old cat figured he’d wandered quite a way. 

But his body did not ache, nor did he feel fatigue from the exertion it would’ve taken to make such a journey in his condition. Seam didn’t complain. He let his eyes slide shut and listened to the sounds of the forest, finding comfort in the serenity that surrounded him. 

“Oh dear, is Seam-y already tired up from our game? We’ve barely started – to go home now would be such a shame~!” 

The old cat’s ears perked at the familiar voice; his soul bubbled in his chest. He opened his eyes to see the jester standing before him. The little imp’s smile was full of playful and mischievous intent.

“Forgive an old fool, but I seem to have forgotten what we were doing.”

Jevil poked his tongue out. Seam couldn’t resist flicking one of the bells on Jevil’s hat. The chiming sound it made as it bounced filled Seam with such warmth, he couldn’t contain his smile. 

“Then a new game we’ll play, play!” 

And a game they played, chasing one another through the Scarlet Forest. There was no rhyme or reason to it – there didn’t need to be. It was all just mindless fun, and for some reason, Seam wanted nothing more than to indulge in it.

Through the depths of the woods they ran, tossing spells and dodging harmless bullets. They ducked under low branches, leapt over fallen logs, circled the trunks of ancient trees, before eventually they stumbled upon the road. But their game didn’t cease. 

Onwards they went, laughing, free. 

“You can’t catch me~!” Jevil pulled a face and Seam threw another spell.

“And if I do?” 

“We’ll play your game next!” 

Everything kept spinning and spinning, round and round. It whirled into a sea of magentas and violets, blurring, blurring, until –

He lost sight of Jevil. 

Seam was standing at the end of a trail. It was a straight and narrow track that stretched out before him and pooled at the bottom of a crooked scarlet tree. The birds sang no more, replaced by only the deep drone of emptiness. A sick feeling settled deep within Seam’s cotton. 

He knew this path. He knew this tree. 

And then he saw him, his companion, standing just within view from behind the tree’s bowed trunk. He was smiling and chatting to someone just out of sight. Seam stood unnoticed; the words of the distant conversation mere murmurs to his ears. He squinted, tried to get a clearer look – but static filled his vision when he did.

His throat felt tight. The sick feeling grew deeper, pulling at his threads. 

“Jevil, who’re you--?” He felt himself start to say, but there was no sound that came from his mouth. Seam’s fur bristled slightly. 

The bells on his hat jingled as the jester giggled. A hand extended from behind the tree, its whiteness stark against the all-encompassing shadows. Palm faced upward, it looked to offer something to the jester. The droning silence grew louder.

“Jevil,” Seam tried again, but still nothing came. He willed himself to move, but suddenly every part of his body felt slow and heavy. Distress was rising in Seam and his thoughts raced despite his movements. ‘Please, stop talking to them!’

The smile on the jester’s face faltered slightly as he tilted his head, somewhat confused. His smaller hand hovered over the one offered to him. Seam was closer now and could see a tremble of uncertainty course through his companion. 

Seam called his name once more. 

Jevil’s ears twitched. It seemed this time he was heard. The hope that had begun to fill Seam was short-lived. Before Jevil could completely turn his head, the white hand struck out and took hold of his chin and forced his attention back. The droning noise was deafening around Seam, and without realising it he had started screaming. The hand drew Jevil closer and closer towards a face that couldn’t be seen. Words that had been indecipherable murmurs, were now indecipherable static tearing into his mind. Jevil’s eyes had shot wide – the yellow glow of his eyes now pinpricks in their dark orbs. Seam struggled and struggled, but he couldn’t do anything. 

He could not move, could not scream, could not –

“You̥̭̬ ̱̼͔̱̲̪c̹͈̼̖̕an̳̺͇̼̲n͔̯̝ot̡̼̬͙̪ ̢̪s̲̞̘͟ave̪̞͓͇̫ him̮̤̟͕͈̞͚͢.̼̳̘̖͕”

The face that could not be seen smiled until it split.

Seam woke violently. He sat up with such force he felt a number of his stitches snap. He barely registered the pain, his mind pre-occupied with self-preservation instinct. His breaths came quick and shallow. The fur around his one button-eye was damp – had he been crying in his sleep? He clutched a paw to his chest where his soul pounded furiously, fitfully… 

‘Just a nightmare you old fool,’ Seam chided himself. He threw his legs over the side of his bed and placed his feet on the floor. The feeling of the cool wood surface helped to ground him; helped remind him of the place and time. Slowly, but surely, the room stopped turning, and the thundering in his chest settled. 

He had this dream before, multiple times – of that one particular day. Each iteration started a differently, but all led towards the same end point. He couldn’t understand why; Seam hadn’t even been there when it happened – when Jevil met a strange someone in the woods. 

Seam swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He opened the tiny drawer on his bedside table, and eyed the broken key that sat crammed into the back of it. It didn’t matter now, anyway, he’d tell himself. What was done, was done, and there was no coming back from that. He shut the drawer and the key rattled. He paid it no mind as he lay back down in the bed that was far too big for him alone.

Curled up in the tangle of blankets he had no intention of righting, Seam wanted only to sleep, and sleep. He pressed his muzzle to the pillow, smelt the smell that barely lingered, and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This has a potential to be revised at a later date - I was trying to ride out the brief spark of inspiration I had. It's been the first time in a long time since I've wanted to write so. Thank you for your time xx


End file.
